Community Service
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: TF:A Jazz and Bumblebee mess up Prowl's sting operation. Prowl is most displeased with the both of them and Jazz has to know if Prowl's lost interest in him in a moment of anger. Warning! Warning! Misuse of processor over matter and Prowl/Jazz slash ahead


Jazz listened to his music at the stop light as Bumblebee sang along. The sports car laughed and good naturedly told the young mini-bot that he could use a singing coach. Bumblebee snorted and saying he had his own style of singing and nobody was going to teach him anything. Besides, Bee claimed the lady bots never complained about his singing voice. Jazz had to stop himself from saying that whoever heard him in all probability couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell him what they thought of his singing.

"Haha, I like your style Bee. Nobody's gonna' tell ya what to do."

"Slag yeah!" the little yellow car roared.

"So haw far away is this... "fighting bands" thing?"

Jazz was starting getting used to the whole "day" and "night" thing earth had. Most things of interest seemed to go on during the time with the planet's star lit up that hemisphere so the elite guard was keen to see as much as he could during the light "hours." The new increments of times where interesting to get used to as well.

"It's called battle of the bands Jazz, and, well... it should be around here somewhere?"

"Think maybe we should have got directions before hand?"

"The drive there is half the fun! Besides all we have to do is call Sari, she's already there... I think."

"Hey? You hear that?"

No sooner had the elite ninja asked the question when another car came flying by. The supped up blur roared by the two Autobots and raced right through the red light causing civilian cars to slam their brakes and swerve out of the way.

"HEY! The red light means stop! ... right Bumblebee?"

"Right Jazz!"

The little yellow car put his siren on the top of his hood and peeled out after the offender. Jazz was right on Bumblebee's bumper, tires squealing. The law braking car was easy to fallow, it's bright orange paint job stood out and everywhere in its wake where civilian cars were splayed all over the street.

"Hey zippy! Pull over! You're in a lot of trouble!" Bumblebee yelled as he pulled even with the offender.

The driver of the speeding car swerved into the yellow bot, forcing him off the road and onto the sidewalk. Parking meters smacked the little car's grill and hood before folding under the alien steel.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts you know!"

"Not cool buddy! That's my pal!"

Jazz bumped the orange car's back bumper, forcing it forward and giving Bumblebee enough room to swerve away from the sidewalk.

"Thanks Jazz!"

The orange racer careened through another red light as more sirens began to fill the air.

"We need to stop this before more humans get involved Bee."

"I know just want to do! I saw this on TV once!"

The yellow minibot gunned his engine and pulled his altmode's nose even with the back orange bumper and turned into the back fender. The law breaking car fish tailed and its back end slammed into a car parked on the street.

"You sure you know what you're doing?!" Jazz yelled barely getting out of the way in time.

"Sure I do!"

Jazz and Bumblebee slammed on their brakes and transformed.

"That," Bumblebee gestured to the stopped car. "Is a classic pit maneuver! Perfectly executed if I do say so myself! I saw it on COPS."

The driver of the now crashed car opened the door and fell to the ground. Jazz carefully picked up the adolescent human male and held him at visor level. He didn't look capable of being such a threat. The police sirens where almost on top of them now as Jazz presented the offender to Bumblebee.

"You are soooo busted!" Bumblebee gloated in the human's face.

The boy made some mumbling noises that Jazz couldn't make out over the screeching of tires and whiling of police lights as the human authorities arrived on the scene.

"No need to worry!" Bumblebee said giving the cops a thumbs up. "We have EVERYTHING under control! No need to thank us, we're just doing our job!"

"What the heck are you walking piles of junk doing?!"

Double looks of confusion crossed the Autobot's faces as Captain Fanzone appeared out of his undercover police car and slammed the door in a huff. He marched over to the two robots with his usual scowl.

"Put the kid down right now so I can arrest him!"

Jazz gently deposited the teen on the ground and the boy was in cuffs and a police cruiser in a matter of moments. Bumblebee put his hands on his hip joints with his trademark attitude.

"Oh sure, don't thank us or anything! We only did your job for you!"

"Did our job?!" The captain yelled. "You just royally messed up our sting operation!"

"Sting operation?" Bumblebee repeated.

"What's a… "sting" operation?" Jazz asked.

"We've been tailing a gang of teenage car thieves for months, and in the span of five seconds you two buckets of bolts ruined the entire operation!"

"Captain Fanzone!"

The captain turned to address who had called his name and found himself looking at a police motorcycle.

"What in the world!?"

The black and gold police super bike quickly transformed into a third Autobot.

"I got here as quickly as I could, what happened with the operation?"

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" The captain waved at the two brightly colored Autobots behind him. "They happened!"

Prowl looked up at his teammates with his lip components stretched in a tight line. His visor narrowed slightly and he had that classic "what did you DO?!" look.

"Uh... hi... Prowl!" Bumblebee said in the tone of voice that he used when he knew he was in trouble.

"You said that you would be the only robot working on this case!" The captain yelled up at the black and gold motorcycle.

"I am." Prowl assured. "It is merely an unfortunate coincidence."

"You're darn right it's unfortunate! Not only is our cover blown, but these two have racked up a good amount of collateral damage!"

Prowl looked over his shoulder at the trail of cars swerved on to sidewalks, crashed into each other and scattered all over the road that was being closed down by the police. Not to mention the torn up sidewalk and destroyed parking meters. The dark ninja shot Bumblebee and Jazz a glare. The yellow bot elbowed Jazz in the side when Prowl turned his attention back to captain Fanzone.

"That's the look I get when it's time to run." Bumblebee whispered.

"I think running would just make him angrier." Jazz whispered back.

"I'll take my chances running!"

"You're not going anywhere."

"EEP! Too late!" Bee squeaked.

Jazz hadn't been on earth long enough to have experienced one of Prowl's worse moods. Unfortunately for him large amounts of collateral damage and human endangerment put the black and gold ninja in a foul mood.

"You two just... decided to take the laws into your own hands?"

"Prowl Prowl Prowl! You're missing the big picture here!" Bumblebee said putting his hand up to protect himself. "We stopped the kid before anything really bad happened! That has to count for something."

Prowl flung an arm back at the heavy dose of destruction behind him.

"You call that "nothing bad?"

A medical team was helping a young boy out of one of the crashed cars. He was holding his arm and crying as the paramedic splinted his more than likely broken arm.

"Or that?"

Prowl motioned to the parked car that had been crashed into when Bumblebee had pitted the speeding offender. The two had failed to notice it at the time, but the car was brand new. Now, standing at its mangled ruby red side, was a teen girl. In one hand was a set of brand new keys and in the other was her behind the wheel test paper. Tears streamed down her face as she sat on the curb with police. Jazz and Bumblebee's faces both fell.

"But it could have been a lot worse if we hadn't have done anything!" Bee protested weekly.

"The authorities had set up a controlled, very low risk trap in a less populated area. If you two hadn't ruined everything none of this would have happened."

Prowl folded his arms and seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"Well what are we gonna' do 'bout these two?" the captain asked at Prowl's foot.

"What would you suggest Captain Fanzone?"

"Wait what!? We're gonna get punished?! For helping?!" Bumblebee gasped.

"Well I'd like to lock em' up... but..." The captain said thoughtfully.

"Lock us up! As in jail?! The big house?! I'm too pretty for jail!" Bee spazed.

"Cool it Bee, let the man finish." Jazz said calmly.

"Seeing as it's your first offence obstructing justice, and throwing you two in jail might cause an intergalactic incident, I think cleaning up this mess might count as fair. A hundred hours of community service."

"COMMUNITY SERVICE?!" Bumblebee yelped.

"Is the little yellow one a little slow are something? Why does he have to repeat everything I say?"

"He just has... selective hearing." Prowl said flatly.

"I can't do a hundred hours of community service! I've got things to do!"

Bumblebee put his hands together in a pleading motion and deiced to beg Prowl for mercy. The little yellow bot put on his best puppy dog eyes and considered getting down on his knees to add to the affect.

"Come on Prowl buddy... have a spark! You know we where only trying to help! We didn't mean for all this to happen... maybe put in a good word with the captain for us and get us out of that whole community service thingy hmmm?"

Prowl stared down at the pathetic bot with his overly wide optics, trembling lip components and all around sad looking face.

"Captain Fanzone?" Prowl said looking at the police captain. "I think two hundred hours would be more adequate."

"WHAT?!"

"Done."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bumblebee screamed.

"So... I guess that wasn't part of your plan then?" Jazz asked as he leaned over to Bumblebee.

The minibot sank to his knees, head bowed and looking for all the world like Prowl had just sentenced him to death. Jazz patted the little bot's shoulder comfortingly as he looked up sheepishly at Prowl. The dark ninja glared at the other, he looked most unhappy.

"Prowl I..." Jazz started.

Prowl held up his hand to stop the sports car.

"Technically we don't have jurisdiction over the elite guard. You don't have to take part in the punishment but if the issue isn't resolved I will be forced to contact Ultra Magnus."

Jazz would have blinked in surprise if he would have been capable. Did Prowl think that little of him that he would skip out on a deserved punishment?

"There's no need for something like that Prowl..."

Jazz took a step towards his Prowl to assure his lover that there wasn't any need for something like that. Prowl's stance did not relax like it usually did when Jazz was close. He still wore that clam mask that he wore around everyone else. The elite guard was a little hurt that Prowl was keeping him at a distance again.

"Well..." Captain Fanzone said adjusting his badge. "Now that ya've got that straightened out... why don't you two get ta work!"

Jazz reached out to touch Prowl and reassure him, but the other ninja turned on his heel and walked off without a backwards glance. Jazz's hand was left hanging in mid air in Prowl's wake.

The rest of the day was spent helping the authorities more or less clean up the mess of cars and damage from the streets. When Bee and Jazz didn't show up Sari turned up investigating what kind of trouble they had gotten into. With a quick turn of the key Bumblebee's hood was good as new but his mood still left something to be desired.

"What crawled up Prowl's tailpipe?!" He exploded for what must have been the millionth time.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Jazz asked. "Careful don't drop your end!"

The two Autobots eased the wreaked husk of a car onto the flatbed tow truck and tied it down. Jazz frowned, it was a pretty little thing. It had the nicest red paint job he'd ever seen on an earth sports car. Turns out the girl that owned it got it as a creation day present and she had just passed her driving test. The elite ninja really felt bad as the tow truck drove off with the poor car.

"I mean if we hadn't have stopped him he could have made more trouble!" Bumblebee raged.

"Or," Sari interjected. "He wouldn't have run those red lights if you weren't chasing him."

That made Bee pause and the red headed eight year old smiled knowingly.

"That's what I thought, you didn't think about that did you?"

"Well how was I supposed to think about that?"

"We should have taken into consideration civilian safety." Jazz said.

"We did!" Bumblebee squawked. "We thought that he'd be a danger and we needed to take him off the streets!"

"Easy there Bumblebee," Sari said. "You did what you thought was right and Prowl did what he thought was right."

"But... but!! Community service?!"

"It always could be worse; he could have made you got to jail... now THAT would have been funny!" Sari laughed. "I would pay for a picture of that!"

"That's not funny!"

"It is so funny!"

"Jazz! Tell her that isn't funny! Jazz? Cybertron to Jazz? Are you there?"

Jazz pulled himself out of his daydream with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, my processor was somewhere else. I don't know Bee, you behind bars would be kinda funny."

"What now your both ganging up on me?!"

"Chill out Bumblebee," Sari giggled. "We're just playing with you."

"Well it's not funny!"

"Uh oh! I think it's crybaby's nap time!"

Sari made some fake crying sounds and rubbed her eyes. Bumblebee sputtered some indignit sentence fragments as Sari pretended to cry louder. Jazz laughed at the exchange and after a while decided that it was time that he got the two of them home.

Jazz didn't hold out much hope for things to be better with Prowl back at base. It seemed the black ninja had already come back and filled Optimus in on what had happened and the fire truck was waiting for them. After Sari was safely tucked away in her own room Optimus asked for their side of the story.

Bumblebee did the bulk of the talking, explaining what the two of them had seen and what they did in response. Jazz didn't interrupt his little friend and nodded in agreement throughout the story. The young prime listened patiently until Bumblebee was finished with what had turned into a rant. While Optimus appreciated their intent to help, he expressed his concern on where they had chosen to engage the offender. Jazz accepted the lecture gracefully and after a few moments of convincing Bumblebee did as well.

After that Jazz decided it was time to call it a night. He took a rain check on playing video games with Bumblebee to blow off some steam and headed off to the wash racks. The elite guard strolled by Prowl's room to see if other ninja was there. The nature infused room stood empty of the sexy little mech as Jazz waited to see if Prowl would show himself. All that he saw was the tree that burst through the ceiling swaying in a gentle breeze. Guess he was washing alone. Not that he really expected Prowl to join him... tonight at least.

After a quick wash Jazz made his way to his own room. Outside the door he briefly entertained the idea that Prowl would be waiting for him inside, but when the door opened Jazz was still alone. The sports car sighed and sprawled out on his berth. Having a planet wide excepted recharge time was still new. On Cybertron, which didn't have a "day" or "night," whenever a bot need to recharge and had the time that's when they did. On earth the majority of people slept at night. Jazz had to admit that he liked the earth system better.

The black and white stretched and looked up at the ceiling. He could see where Prowl was coming from but he didn't think he, or Bumblebee, deserved such a cold rebuke. Jazz folded his arms behind his head to get comfortable. He had no experience pursuing and apprehending humans, heck he barely had any experience apprehending any real Deceptions. Prowl could have at least cut him some emotional slack. While he knew Prowl was a very serious mech, the only time the dark bot had taken that tone with him was before they had become lovers. Back then Prowl had been angry with him. Was he so angry at him right now that he couldn't even look at him? Maybe Prowl didn't feel as strongly for him as Jazz had hopped? The black and white rolled onto his side trying to push thoughts like that away. He needed to talk to Prowl before he started thinking the worst.

As he waited for the rest of the Autobots to go into their own recharge cycles Jazz wrestled with his own emotions. What if Prowl didn't want to see him anymore? Had he really messed up that bad? Why wouldn't Prowl even see him let alone talk with him? Jazz drifted into an uneasy recharge as he waited.

When Jazz onlined the first thing he did was check the time. It was about four in the morning, very early for the local inhabitance. Jazz rose from his berth soundlessly and poked his head out into the hallway. Everything was quiet and everyone else seemed to be sleeping as Jazz slipped out.

Jazz stealthily made his way to Prowl's room, slipping in and out of the beams of moonlight streaming in through the windows. He carefully opened the door to let himself into Prowl's room, hopping Prowl would be sleeping so he could snuggle up with him. He had no such luck. Jazz found the black and gold ninja sitting in the center of the room in a meditative position. His graceful hands where resting on the inside of his long legs. His back was straight and his blue visor staring right at him. Jazz wondered why Prowl was up so early to meditate.

"Prowler? Can I come in?" Jazz whispered.

The other ninja didn't answer, but the sapphire visor glowed in the darkness. Jazz decided that the lack of a "no" meant yes. Soundlessly the black and white glided over and sat in front of Prowl folding legs folded into a lotus position. Jazz settled his hands in his lap, placing one over the other so they made a circle. After he was all settled he gave Prowl the most sincere kicked puppy face he could muster. His visor didn't make it easy but he was sure he pulled it off.

"I'm sorry I pissed you off earlier. I didn't mean to mess up your plans."

"That's not why I'm mad." Prowl said quickly and quietly.

Jazz let the silence hang between them as he turned off his visor and inclined his head forward. Prowl would tell him when he wanted to tell him. However long that would be, Jazz would wait.

As the time dragged by Jazz felt his other four senses sharpen. He hadn't turned off his visor for such an extended period of time for a while. Being an elite guard came with the mantel of having to look perfect from the outside. His audios began to pick up things much more clearly and his whole body started to feel the changes in the air. He had almost forgotten how wonderful everything sounded and felt. Unconsciously, Jazz's senses began to focus solely on Prowl. The soft hum of Prowl's systems and the gentle swishing of engergon through his fuel lines where a beautiful melody to Jazz. The gentle feeling of the other mechs warmth only an arm length away was comforting.

"I'm disappointed." Prowl finally said.

Jazz caught himself before he could moan. Jazz said before that he was sensitive to voices, Prowl's own in particular. Now with his visor turned off and his hearing heightened it made it that much more irresistible. Jazz shivered as tingles rolled down his back.

Other Autobots might over look voices as just a way to communicate with each other, but Jazz knew they were so much more. They were like everyone's own personal song with its own tone, pitch and octave that made them unique. Jazz had become a master at picking up who a bot really was by their voice alone. He knew that others thought that Prowl could come across as cold or unfeeling. He was very logical and straight forward and could almost be called aloof or distant because of some of the things he said. However it was HOW he said things that always seemed to get forced into the background. Prowl's voice was soft and even. His speech was constantly clear and concise but always it had a gentle undertone to it. There was nothing like Prowl's voice on Cybertron, but Earth had an amazing little instrument that was almost a perfect match. A violin. It was capable of a wide range of tones all of them beautiful and soft just like Prowl.

"I didn't realize that you had so little regard for humans. Maybe you have as much respect

for them as Sentanal Prime."

"Mmmmm wha?"

Jazz tried to turn his attention back to the moment at hand. What did Prowl just say? He didn't hear the question very well through that new tone that Prowl just used. The dark ninja's voice had so many subtle aspects to it that it alone was enough to send him into overload with his visor off.

"I'm disappointed in you Jazz. Not because you completely messed up the police

operation I was a part of, but because you put humans in danger."

Jazz stayed silent and still even though he was squirming inside. The thought of turning on his visor and losing just one word was unthinkable. After a moment taken to compose himself Jazz answered.

"Ah, that's why you're mad. Speeding and reckless driving?"

"Yes." Prowl answered shortly.

Another long silence dragged between them. Prowl sighed and Jazz nearly melted as the air from the other ninja's vents caressed his face.

"Humans are much more fragile than us Jazz."

"Mmmmm... ya..." Jazz couldn't manage, let alone think anything else.

"Just... be more aware of human laws in the future. They are in place to keep them safe."

Jazz didn't trust himself to say anything so he decided to just say nothing at all. After that little speech it was taking everything Jazz had not to simply jump the smaller ninja on the spot. His voice held an intoxication mixture of annoyance and concern that was just driving him wild. Too bad Prowl didn't seem in the mood to throw some tantalizingly suggestive words his way. He felt Prowl sitting there in front of him, engine murmuring in the undisturbed early morning air, so close and yet so far. The black and gold still sounded annoyed with him and in no mood for anything Jazz was thinking at the moment.

The elite guard schooled himself to be clam and get his mind clear without smirking. He would just have to get Prowl in the mood.

"I'll meditate on that wisdom." Jazz lied.

"Thank you Jazz."

Jazz let minutes claw by to lull Prowl into a false sense of security before he started his attack. He deicide to keep his visor off and let his remaining senses see for him. That would make this so much better.

Processor over matter was a very ancient, very secret ability only the most skilled cyber-ninjas where able to master. The ability itself was a lot like "the force" in those human movies "Star Wars" in that the user manipulated the very fabric of the universe to do their bidding. Jazz was once again very glad he was a ninja. The black and white took a cleansing breath and mastered himself to obtain the clarity he would need to do what he wanted. He visualized Prowl in his mind's eye, sitting with his fingers curled into small circles and his face fixed into a look of concentration. Jazz collected his will and envisioned himself reaching out and trailing his finger down the black chest, light as a feather. He sensed Prowl flinch and heard the tight struts in his neck creek as he looked up at Jazz. All he would see was the visored ninja sitting exactly the way he'd been sitting the entire time.

Prowl shut off his optics again with a shake of his head and settled back into a relaxed pose. He had just imagined that feeling on his chest that was all. The motorcycle tried to clear his mind once again but found that Jazz had somehow inserted himself first and foremost in his thoughts. He had probably been too harsh with him and Bumblebee, after all they where only trying to help. Now he had said those unsympathetic things to Jazz who, for reasons unknown to Prowl, had taken him as a lover. Prowl was about to apologize for threatening to call Ultra Magnus when another ghostly sensation made him shiver.

This time the delicate touch was on his inner thigh tailing down to the sensitive knee joint. Prowl's visor snapped back on as he hands reached up to catch Jazz in the act. Only his hands groped air. Jazz was still sitting peacefully an arm's length away, hands innocently in his lap. There was no way Jazz could move that fast without Prowl detecting it. Confused, Prowl eased his hands back on his knees keeping his visor on this time.

Long minutes pasted with no more phantom touches and Prowl relaxed once again. Maybe he was just imagining things because Jazz was so close. Prowl felt a pleasant wave a heat roll across his circuits as he thought of Jazz. Those sensations did feel like caresses, maybe it was just his processor remembering the feelings. It had been a while since they had had a peaceful moment alone together. As he remembered another spectral touched flitted along his shoulder down his back. It definitely had to be his processor glitching now. Prowl made a mental note to go see Ratchet and get it taken care of.

The more he thought, the more Prowl really wanted to apologize for his words and maybe even make it up to the white ninja with a long kiss. Prowl thought better of that idea a half a second later. After what he said there was no way Jazz wanted to be with him anytime soon. The black and gold ninja shuttered at the feeling of lips on his neck almost made him gasp. Maybe he DIDN'T want Ratchet to fix this glitch after all.

Jazz loved his neck and whenever they were together he made it a point to spend a long time simulating the sensors there. Prowl wanted to moan as the pressure increased along with the potency of the memories. Jazz had an affinity for his jump jets too. On que Prowl felt both appendages being stroked by phantom hands. Prowl whimpered as he tried to ignore the wonderful feelings. What in the world was he doing working himself into overload like this?! In front of an angry Jazz no less! A third feeling sprang up along his sides making Prowl twist and squirm in pleasure. He bit his lower lip as his whole body shivered. This wasn't fair! When HE was finally the one excited and ready to jump Jazz the timing couldn't be worse.

Prowl's processor nearly exploded and his hands slipped off his knees on to the floor. Jazz's hands where suddenly everywhere at once. On his sides, his chest, back, legs, thighs, shoulders, face and the sensation of lips all over his neck and lips. It was getting to be too much. Jazz's two hands where already too much to handle and now there where twenty of them at once. Prowl's vents heaved with labored effort to cool his inner circuitry and his vision was blurred with static.

"Prowl?"

Prowl could barely hear Jazz gently calling his name. The dark ninja-bot gathered every shred of control and dignity he had and barely managed to sit up straight and put his hands back on his knees.

"Prowl?"

"Ye... yes?" Prowl heaved.

"You alright?"

"... yes, yes I'm fine."

"Alright, but you sound a little strained."

"It... it's nothing."

Prowl couldn't seem to control his vents anymore and they began to whine with the strain. He could almost feel his pride shrinking as the high pitched noise continued in the quiet.

"You can tell me if something is wrong you know."

The dark ninja couldn't take it anymore as a gentle touch stroked his cheek. Pride be damned! Was it really worth it? Prowl slid his hands to the floor and got on his knees. To the pit with pride, principle and reason!

"Jazz?"

Jazz turned his visor back on in time to see Prowl crawling on his hands and knees into his lap. The elite ninja was stunned as the lethal black mech wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, his tan body grinning up against the black and white. Gently, Jazz lifted his hands and pulled Prowl closer giving into the hungry lips. Jazz stroked the dark body as the other ninja's hands grasped at him as if he was the only thing in the world.

"I'm... sorry," Prowl murmured through kisses. "I... didn't mean... to say… those things."

Jazz didn't say anything. He reached behind Prowl's knees and pulled the black legs around his waist. Prowl plunked down into Jazz's lap, arms still wrapped around his neck, barely noticing the change in position.

"Don't apologize love," Jazz mumbled. "You're passionate, I understand. I'll be a good little mech from now on."

Prowl tightened his arms as Jazz's lips fluttered along his sensitive neck.

"But what would you do if I'm a bad little mech again?" Jazz teased.

"You're going to have to pay for it."

"Well officer Prowl," Jazz smiled. "I do believe I was caught speeding. What's the penalty for that?"

"I'll never understand your intrigue with role-play."

"What's my penalty?"

"Spending all night under close supervision sounds fair."

"Locked in a room all night a horny lover?" Jazz mused aloud. "That sounds a little lacks. Are you should you're not going easy on me?"

"Oh..."

Prowl tightened his legs around Jazz's middle.

"I won't be going easy on you at all."

Jazz onlined slowly wondering why the ceiling was at such an odd angle. A snippet of memory flashed across his processor to jog his memory. Hot metal under his hands and soft gasps in his audio. Jazz smiled at the weight on his chest. Now he remembered. Jazz rubbed his leg up and down Prowl's as the smaller mech started to come online. The sport's car grinned as his "toe" played with one of the motorcycle's tires.

"Ya sure are one repressed mech Prowler."

Prowl didn't respond and instead made himself more comfortable on top of his cozy partner. Jazz chuckled as he ran a hand down the black back. Prowl shuddered and his sharp fingers tightened, leaving small dents in Jazz's black paint.

"Easy there Prowler or you're goin' ta hav' ta explain how I got those ta Ratchet."

"He'd never let me hear the end of it..." Prowl mumbled into one of Jazz's headlights.

Jazz sat up slowly which forced Prowl to adjust himself. Prowl shifted so he was sitting up with Jazz's legs encircling him. Jazz wrapped an arm around Prowl and pulled him close into a deep kiss. Prowl's hands trailed down to the floor as he melted into Jazz's warm lips. Jazz eased Prowl onto the floor on his back leaning over him.

"So... we good?"

Snow white fingers brushed the dark cheek affectionately as Prowl's face twisted into a cute look of confusion.

"We where... bad?"

"I thought..." Jazz paused trying to put his emotions into the right words. "Well, that you'd lost interest in me."

Prowl's look of confusion only deepened.

"Why would you think that?"

"You where… well… a little cold to me earlier."

"Cold?"

Jazz rested his head in one hand as his other traced the cables in Prowl's throat tenderly. The sports car smiled inwardly, Prowl was not the most expressive mech in the universe, but he was learning to pick up on the little things. The way the blue visor lightened, darkened or moved slightly was starting to tell Jazz more about what Prowl was thinking but not saying. Those thin lips where starting to become clues as to what Prowl might be feeling but unable to express.

"Jazz I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem cold."

"Aw, don't worry about it Prowler." Jazz smiled. "I can just be a little sensitive sometimes."

"I'm not good with emotions."

"That's an understatement."

"Jazz…"

The gray bottom lip protruded slightly and his tone told the black and white that he wanted to say something important. Jazz paused in his fondling to let Prowl say what he wanted.

"I… want you to know, I don't often verbalize my affections. I guess you might view this as cold, but I simply see no need to raise doubt where there isn't any. Once I've made a commitment the position has been taken and it stands until I specifically say otherwise. It seems obvious to me."

"So you're not tired of me until you say so?" Jazz smiled.

Prowl reached out and his fingers rested on Jazz's back. The elite guard shivered as the tan digits traced the line of black and white.

"I don't think you are capable of being boring."

"I do aim to please."

Prowl's fingers clutched Jazz tighter as their lips met again. There wasn't the crazy intense heat like before, but there was something else. Something warm. Something comforting and new. Prowl pulled Jazz closer as the feeling spread from his lips down through his whole body and into his spark.

BANG BANG BANG went Prowl's door. The two ninja's broke apart startled. Jazz crouched over Prowl like a cat as the black and gold scrambled onto his side.

"Prowl have you seen Jazz?" Bumblebee's voice asked through the door. "He's not in his room."

Prowl groaned quietly as he relaxed the first full of throwing stars. Morning had come far too soon.

"It's just Bumblebee." Jazz whispered relaxing his pouncing stance.

"I swear I'll put a boot on him myself!" Prowl hissed.

"Disappointed?" Jazz chuckled.

Prowl's lips tightened, maybe as a sign of embarrassment Jazz wondered?

"No, annoyed."

"Prowl? I know you're in there! Mediating can't be that interesting!"

Prowl was about to answer when the words died on his lips. Jazz was nibbling on the cables in his neck rather erotically causing him to arch his back. That only encouraged more tender nibbles from an enthusiastic partner.

"Jazz! Stop!" Prowl whispered.

"You weren't saying no a moment ago."

"That's because we weren't going to get caught a moment ago!"

"A quick trip up the tree and no one's going to find us." Jazz's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

Bumblebee pounded on the door harder in frustration. What was taking Prowl so long?!

"Ok that's it! I'm coming in!"

Bumblebee opened the door and ducked behind the wall. When robot ninja of doom didn't appear to collect his soul Bee poked his head around the door frame. There was no Prowl to be seen. Bumblebee quickly ducked and rolled inside the room ready to dodge whatever was going to throw his way. Nothing happened.

"Prowl? I'm starting to think you're really not here…"

The yellow bot tip toed around the room and there was still no fire and brimstone. Now he was confused.

"Prowl? Prowl!?"

The only answer he got was the whisper of the wind as it rustled through the leaves of the tree and the morning light filtering down through newly broken branches, lighting up an empty room.


End file.
